Bernadette/Gallery
Gallery Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz. Bernadette trying on dress.jpg|Bernadette trying on Penny's top. Bernadette3.png|Bernadette. Bernadette-R.png|Bernadette. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Bernadette. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School. Song7.png|Bernadette loves the song Howard wrote for her. bernadette in a wedding dress.jpg|Bernadette trying out a wedding dress with Amy the maid of honor recording the session. Herb9.jpg|She realizes she is getting a proposal. Belt2.jpg|Bernadette storming out of Raj's. Melissa Rauch as Bernadette.jpg|Cute Bernadette. Star wars big bang 535x300.jpg|Bernadette's Star Wars: The Old Republic Jedi Consular with purple robes. Bit2.jpg|Why can't you stay the night? Ein4.jpg|My mother used to run an illegal daycare facility. Bit5.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Si3.jpg|Bernadette helping her husband through an emotional time. Bit1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. Qwer.jpg|Waiting in the telescope lab. H&B2.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz. Nuts3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. Nuts4.jpg|Waiting in the telescope lab. Bit10.jpg|I choose you. Bh2.jpg|Three dates mean sex. Bh1.jpg|Bringing Bernadette home. BernadetteHospital.jpg|Bernadette yells at Howard and calls him a "putz". Coat6.jpg|Their first date. Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette Rostenkowski. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard kiss. Coat4.jpg|Their first date. Coat3.jpg|Their first date. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|The Wolowitz's as Smurfs. Herb6.jpg|Will you marry me? Song1.png|Howard singing to his wife. Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Bernadette and Howard in his room. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski and Howard. Raid13.jpg|Bernadette doesn't buy Howard's sympathy act. Work10.jpg|Howard and Bernadette apologizing to each other. React2.jpg|In the ER waiting room. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howie talking to Bernie on the ISS. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard practicing a wedding reception dance. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard getting "good" news from NASA. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard in his lab. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|During their Star Wars marathon. Howard showing his magic trick.jpg|Bernadette and Howard performing magic. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard showing her magic tricks. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard practicing their first dance at their wedding reception. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard looking at magic tricks. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard and her assistant's costume. Dog1.jpg|Talking with Penny. Bernadette trying on wedding dresses.png|Trying on a wedding dress with Penny. Ghj7.jpg|Not Penny beautiful. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Bernadette telling Amy how her mother's pre-natal smoking habit caused her small size. Ghj1.jpg|Trying on wedding dresses. Ghj3.jpg|The brain that is the Posse. Amy+Bernie.png|Amy and Bernadette.\ 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Talking about having gotten hit on without Penny around. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy and Bernadette. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-3.jpg|Stuart asks Amy out. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Amy and Bernie getting hit on in the bar of their hotel. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Wild2.jpg|Shoe shopping. NP7.jpg|Berandette and Amy in the hotel lounge while attending a convention. The stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Jones5.jpg|We may have won. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette together with Amy. Ein7.jpg|Get to bed now! Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|During their Star Wars marathon Bernie shoots Sheldon. Ring2.jpg|Raj hitting on Bernadette. Act4.jpg|Bali fantasy. Act2.jpg|Bali fantasy. Wild1.jpg|Asking Priya questions. Za1.jpg|Confronting Priya. Amy 3.jpg|Amy's first experience with alcohol. 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Penny's Posse at Amy's lab. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Bernadette could not reach her foot to the yellow spot as the girls play Travel Twister. Work14.jpg|Penny and her posse. LSP1.png|Heading to Vegas! The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Bernadette with Amy and Penny. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Bernadette and Amy help Penny comes to terms with her bullying ways during her school years. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|The girls wondering if Penny was a bully. The girls discussing about howard.jpg|Hanging out and drinking wine. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The gang during their Star Wars marathon. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. Wedding27.jpg|Bernadette and the gang watching Howard launch into space. Reconfig34.png|Penny turn to tell her story to Howard. Cr1.png|Howard's friends' intervention of sorts. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Howard and Bernie's first date. Gag7.jpg|Their engagement may have caused his mother's attack. Ny7.jpg|Making jewelry on girls' night. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing the girls how to solder their handcrafted jewelry. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Opening credits' cast shot. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Scav13.jpg|Bernie is matched with Leonard. Scav8.jpg|Showmanship from the game master - Raj. Scav7.jpg|Looking for clues at the comic book store. Lastcar.jpg|The Love Car. H&B1.jpg|The rooftop wedding. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...you little scavengers. Scav3.jpg|The scavenger hunt begins NP7.jpg|Berandette and Amy in the hotel lounge while attending a convention. Wedding26.jpg|Making wedding plans at the Cheese Cake Factory. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to city hall for their wedding. Wedding24.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette waiting for the justice of the peace at city hall. Love6.jpg|Bernie's old boyfriend. Love5.jpg|On the science panel. Love1.jpg|The whole main room. Para7.jpg|The girls meet Zack. Para2.jpg|Girls night out. Troll3.jpg|Howard trying to work things out with Bernadette. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Wild6.png|Howard, Bernadette, Leonard and Priya. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever kissed a girl? Herb10.jpg|Looking at Bernadette's ring. Za3.jpg|Starting Amy on alcohol. Za2.jpg|Ice cream and liquor. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine). TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Hanging out at Penny's. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny challenging her friends. Ghj15.jpg|The Posse in 4A. Ghj11.gif|Her dead cousin's bride's maids dresses. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Bride's maid party. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Shocked at Raj's bachelor party toast found on-line. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Bride's maid party. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Penny's posse 'pening presents. Nov23.jpg|Hungary Bernie stuffing her face. Nov20.jpg|Amy waves to Raj's ex- Lucy. Nov13.jpg|The TBBT gang working on Thanksgiving dinner. Nov9.jpg|Penny is married?? Nov8.jpg|Howard doesn't want to keep Mike company. Nov7.jpg|Howard has an uncomfortable greeting with Mike. Nov1.jpg|Running out to see the return of Zack. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew watching Penny get her annulment. MrsZack9.png|Penny getting her annulment from Zack. MrsZack8.png|Amy gets swatted on the rear. MrsZack6.png|Amy is a great girl. Lucy5.png|Suprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. Disc4.jpg|Raj staying at Howard and Bernadette's apartment. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny's performance on NCIS. CE1.png|Proving that Howard trimmed a Christian Christmas tree. OR6.jpg|Bernadette buying Howard a comic book at a rival store. OR4.jpg|Bernadette at Stuart's comic book store. OR11.jpg|Bernadette at a rival comic book store. Occup8.png|Bernadette negoiating with Stuart. Loco3.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans. Conc7.jpg|Having afternoon tea together. Conc3.jpg|Wondering about their guys acting like teenagers. Val12.png|Romance during Valentine's Day dinner. Val8.png|Bernadette mad at Sheldon for ignoring Amy. Din6.jpg|The gang having dinner, not takeout, around the living room coffee table. Din4.jpg|Howard wants to go back up into space. Din1.jpg|Raj talking to Bernadette. FT11.jpg|Confronting Sheldon about their bickering. FT2.jpg|Confronting Sheldon about their bickering. Lego9.jpg|Stuart is still dead. Lego8.jpg|The gang not esthused about heading into the future. Lego6.jpg|Stuart acting as the dead body. Lego4.jpg|Who killed Stuart? Lego3.jpg|Another Raj murder mystery night. Category:Images Category:Photo Gallery Category:Pictures of Melissa Rauch Category:Bernadette Category:Main Characters Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures of Kaley Cuoco Category:Pictures of Kunal Nayyar Category:Pictures of Mayim Bialik Category:Pictures of Simon Helberg Category:Photos Category:Pictures